A method for operating an automatic transmission is known from DE 10 2009 000 253 A1. Thus, under this state of the art, for engaging a target gear in the automatic transmission, a positive-locking shifting element that is open in the actual operating state and locked in the target gear of the automatic transmission is at least approximately synchronized by increasing the transmission capacity of a frictional-locking shifting element, whereas the frictional-locking shifting element used for the synchronization of the positive-locking shifting element is not locked either in the actual operating state or in the target gear of the automatic transmission. When a defined operating state of the automatic transmission is reached, the positive-locking shifting element that is at least approximately synchronized with the assistance of the frictional-locking shifting element is driven to lock.
Upon the locking of a positive-locking shifting element, the situation may arise that the positive-locking shifting element cannot be locked, but occupies an intermediate position, such as a tooth-on-tooth position or a clamp position. If it is then recognized that, after driving the positive-locking shifting element, it is not locked, but occupies an intermediate position, in the method known from practice, measures are taken to release the intermediate position. This causes delays in the buildup of traction, which limits vehicle availability, for example upon start-up. This is disadvantageous.
As such, there is a need to increase vehicle availability, particularly upon the detection of an intermediate position for a positive-locking shifting element to be locked.